New Year's Eve Mystery Kisser
by LebaneseChick001
Summary: Its New Year's and Clark has one choice: A masked new year's ball with a special kiss at the end. Clois love cute! Lois and Clark 4 ever! I swear this is an amazing story trust me! u wont regret it ;


**Hey Guys!! Hope you Enjoy! its just a cute little story. BTW i tryed to correct most of the missunderstandings that you guys might have on this story, so BRING IT ON!!! i wanna see what mistakes you guys can catch! especially wiiviewer!! lol good luck!! **

** New Year's Eve Mystery Kisser**

"So what are you doing for New Year's?" asked Clark. Lois and Clark were at the Planet working late as usual. It was December 30th and the streets were packed with loud cars and snow, lots of snow.

"I don't know, I might be going to some party I heard about but that's about it, what about you?"

"I don't think I'm gonna do anything this New Year's." he shrugged. "Not much to do, I'll probably be at the farm, most likely watching the ball drop or something."

"Really? That's stupid." She said bluntly. Clark chuckled at her straightforwardness. She smiled at his chuckle and continued. "I'm serious, its New Year's, you should be out having fun!" She encouraged. "You know Clark… if you don't have anything else planned, you know you're always welcome to you know… come with me…" she said uneasily.

He chuckled at her discomfort. "Thanks Lois, but I think I'll be ok, but thanks for the offer anyway."

"Anytime Clark, you know me, one good deed after another" she winked at him and he grinned.

* * *

**DECEMBER 31, 4:25 p.m.**

"Clark, what are you doing here?" asked Chloe from her wide range of computers. They were at Watchtower, and Clark was standing at the doorway in his Blur costume.

"What do you mean? I'm here to see if you need me for anything blur related" he said confusingly.

"I mean, Clark, that its New Year's Eve"

"Exactly! Do you know how many accidents and crimes happen around this time? A lot! And its my job to protect those people who have too much to drink and think they're 'invincible'."

"Clark, it may be your job as the Blur to protect them, but its also your job as Clark Kent to be one of them."

"Chloe, If I'm not out there, people will get hurt."

"Listen to me Clark, You've been missing New Year's for a long time now and I'm not gonna let you miss this one! I've asked Oliver and Impulse to cover this one for you, Clark go have fun!"

"I'm not sure Chloe, they might not be able to get there in time, I need to be there."

"Clark you WILL be there, just… undercover as Clark Kent" she smiled.

He sighed "I don't think so, besides I don't have anywhere to go."

"That's not a problem" she grabbed something from her desk and handed it to Clark.

He took the paper from her and read it aloud. "New Year's Eve Ball?" He looked up from the flyer with a 'your-kidding' look on his face.

"Oh come on Clark, give it a try, who knows maybe you'll have fun." Chloe said as she saw Clark sigh. "Listen" she took the flyer from him, "the flyer says that you don't need a date because in the end you'll be kissing a mystery girl." she smiled.

"What? Give me that." he took it back from Chloe and read in his mind: '_New Year's Eve Ball, Come to one of this year's first and best parties! No need for dates cuz at the strike of midnight you'll be kissing a masked person you've never before seen and wont know who it is until after the kiss, all you have to do is dress formally (with a mask) and wear your favorite flower somewhere on your outfit, this is important because the mystery person you will kiss is gonna have the same flower as you, once you find your mystery date wait till the countdown and pucker up!' _"Favorite flower? I don't even have a favorite flower."

"That's ok , any flower, the point is that this is a great way for you to have some fun and possibly find a date." she smiled.

"Chloe, I don't know…"

"Oh come on Clark! It'll be fun trust me! Besides its just one day of your life, so go! The party starts at 9 o'clock, here's the address." she hands him the address and pushes him out of the door. "Now go and have fun!"

Clark sighed and smiled. "Fine, I'll go, but if anything bad happens and I hear it, I'm leaving to take care of it."

"Yea, yea whatever, you'll be too busy kissing your mystery girl, now go get ready!" He chuckled as he super sped back to the farm to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Clark looked at his watch, 11:28 p.m. He was late, very late, in fact if he had come just about thirty minutes later, he would have missed New Year's all together! It wasn't his fault though, the blur comes first and if it hadn't been for those drunken partiers, he would have been here sooner. _Right, just keep telling yourself that Clark, maybe after a while you'll believe it. _The truth was that he didn't want to be here, and those 'parties' that he crashed, could have easily been handled by Oliver and Bart. No one was jumping off buildings, or pointing guns, and there were no international disasters,_ just my luck!_

He sighed,_ might as well get it over with, _he thought as he started walking into the decorated building. He was wearing a black tux with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. In is right jacket pocket, where a blue handkerchief was resting, was a big bright blue Cornflower. He had picked the Cornflower because Lois had once made a joke about his wedding, and the Cornflower came up as his 'wedding flower' because it had the word 'corn' in it. He rolled his eyes at the memory, but still had that grin on his face. Even though that was the reason for choosing the flower, he couldn't help but notice that it was really hard to find one this time of year. _If they don't have the same flower as me, I wont have to deal with the whole 'kiss' situation. Its probably for the better, I just hope Chloe will think so too._

Before he walked into the building, he took out a small mask and put it on his face. The mask was black and only covered his eyes.

When he entered the building, the first thing he noticed was how many people were there, the second, was the VERY loud music! Even his super hearing was having trouble listening to whoever was around. He walked around the dance floor and headed towards an empty table. _This is gonna be a long night,_ he thought as two girls walked up to him.

The first girl said something but Clark couldn't understand what she was saying. The second one pulled out her hand and nodded towards the dance floor. Clark smiled and took her hand. _Might as well, since I'm already here. _The first girl didn't follow them to the dance floor, Clark figured she was probably hooking her friend up.

The girl was beautiful, from what he could see. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing a light purple dress that covered half her knees. Clark curiously looked at the flower that she wore on her dress. It was a White Trillium flower. He smiled, a gentle flower like that would have to be picked by a sweet girl. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, sure I don't get to kiss her, but maybe we could talk and… Clark what are you thinking? You're not here to get a girlfriend, you're here to protect people! But maybe just for tonight…_ His thoughts were interrupted by a big man pushing him to the side.

"What are you doing?!" he sounded angry, at least Clark thought he did, the music was lower now but it was still pretty hard to make out a few things. He saw the girl push him a side.

"Leave him alone, John! We were just dancing!" she said. The guy turned to me, his face relaxed a bit, then he turn to the girl and lead her away from him. Clark could hear him saying something like "lets just get out of here" before he left.

Clark looked at his watch, 11:52 p.m. _Good, its almost midnight and I haven't seen anyone with the same flower as me._ But, why was he disappointed? _Forget it, I came here for one reason and that was to see if any trouble was around, besides, it would have been a bad idea to get involved again anyway. _He walked over to his table, grabbed his things and headed for the exit. _It would be a bad idea to stay for all the kissing. _As he was walking to the doors, someone took his elbow and pulled him back. He turned around and found himself looking at a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. He could barely see them from the mask, but somehow he could tell they were hazel. The woman had long brown hair and was wearing a beautiful red dress that stopped at mid thigh, and long black boots that almost reached her knees. The top of her dress was strapless and had a small cut in the middle. _wow…_

The woman stared at him for a second then looked down towards his flower. She reached up and touched it, almost as if to see if it was real. With her fingers she rubbed it a little.

"How'd you get a real one?" he thought he heard her say.

"Um.. I know a guy, why?" he yelled. He could tell she heard him by the smile on her face. He saw her look down at her dress and take off the flower that she had on her dress. His heart stopped for a minute, _how did I miss that?!_

In her hand was a small plastic Cornflower. "I looked everywhere but this was the best I could do" she said as she handed him the flower. He smiled.

"Why'd you pick this flower if it was so hard to find?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess it just reminds me of someone," she said with a smile as she put the flower back on her dress.

A loud ring was heard and suddenly the music stopped. They both looked at each other for a moment but were interrupted by someone talking through a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've been having a blast partying this year" he stopped and a cheer was heard. Clark heard his mystery girl giggle and smiled at her before returning his attention to the speaker. "But I'm afraid you can't do that anymore" again he stopped but this time an "Aww" was heard from the crowd. "Because," he continued, "We'll be partying in next year!" he said as a loud cheer was heard again followed by a lot of clapping. "Ok you guys, you have about five more minutes to find your mystery kisser before the New Year count down, so when you hear the music, if you hadn't already, go look for your mystery kisser!" he yelled a final time before another cheer and loud claps were heard. Then the music started.

Clark was the first to turn and face his mystery girl.

She smiled. "So I guess you're my mystery kisser?"

"I guess so, why? Were you expecting prince charming?" he flirted.

"Maybe, but I wasn't far off." she countered with a breathtaking grin. Clark grinned. _I love you Chloe! _As if on signal, his phone rang.

"One second" he said, but she didn't seem to have heard him so he held up his index finger letting her know that he'll be with her in a second, she smiled and nodded.

"hello?" Clark yelled through the phone while putting his free finger in his ear.

"Clark? Listen, I need you to come to Watchtower for a second." Chloe said from the other line.

"What? Chloe hold on I can barely hear you, just call me back later" he yelled to the phone.

"Why? Did you find your mystery girl yet?

He grinned, "I'm sorry Chloe I cant hear you clearly"

"Clark! I know you heard that! The phone is right on your ear and you have super hearing! So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you actually heard what I said at first about needing you here but decided to ignore it cuz your having too much fun with your new girlfriend!" she said enthusiastically.

Clark laughed, _she always could tell my bluff, but then again so could Lois, maybe I'm just a bad liar? Nah! It must just run in the family or something._ "Did you need me for something important? Or do you thing Someone else could handle it?"

She laughed, "Its no problem Clark go have fun, I'll take care of it,"

"Are you sure?" he said concerned and a bit guilty that he is ditching his duties for his own pleasure. "Actually, It'll only take me a second to get there so I'll see you soon."

"No Clark, Its ok! I wa-" she said but heard the phone go dead, "great."

Clark hung up his phone and put it in his pocket, then turned around to see his mystery girl dancing to a song he assumed she liked. He smiled cheekily as he saw her stopped dancing when she noticed him staring at her. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Something wrong with the way I dance?" she said jokingly.

Clark laughed, "No you dance amazingly," he saw her smile wider and lower her head. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." he said sadly as he saw her face lift up and her smile vanish. "I'm really, REALLY sorry."

"Ok yea sure, go ahead, I'm used to getting stood up" she sounded mad.

"I'm really sorry, I swear if I could, I'd stay, but its something important" he must have sounded convincing, cuz she relaxed.

"You cant at least stay until the countdown? I'd hate to stand here alone like an idiot." she said. Clark looked at his watch, it would be two minutes until the count down,_ a lot of things could happen in two minutes, but_, he thought, _It would only take me one minute to help whoever needed me. _He smiled.

"If I come back before the countdown, would you wait for me?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at him oddly. "How could you go and come back in two minutes?"

"You let me worry about that." he smiled. "So would you?"

She smiled, "How do I know you wont just leave?"

Clark thought for a second, then a smile slowly appeared on his face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then whispered in her ear, "consider it a down payment." He didn't think she heard him until he pulled back and saw her grinning.

"You better come back or I cant return your down payment." she said.

Clark laughed. "I wouldn't miss it, I'll be right back" he yelled as he turned around and as soon as he was clear, he super sped to Watchtower.

"What did you need me for?"

"Clark, I told you we could handled it without you!" Chloe said.

"No Chloe, its my job, so what is it?" he asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Well its nothing too big, but there's a drunken man with a gun who's about to jump from the Planet's roof-" she didn't get to finish cuz Clark was already halfway there. "Wow, he must be having fun at the party."

The music had stopped again at the party as the man with the microphone was talking by the time Clark had gotten there. He was looking frantically for his mystery girl._ Oh man, I bet she thought I wouldn't come back and she left! _Then, the countdown started. _Crap!_ he thought as he sped up his search. "6..., 5..., 4...," Right before he was going to give up, he saw a familiar outfit with a familiar flower. "3..., 2..., She looked sad, he ran up to her just in time to turn her around and say: "1..." and kiss her. After the kiss everyone cheered.

"I told you I'd make it" he said with a smile as everyone in the background shouted 'Happy New Year!' and streamers went off. She just grinned and pulled him back on the dance floor as the music started playing again.

When the party was almost over, it was time for Clark to go, but he didn't know how to tell his mystery girl considering she was probably drunk from all the drinks they had.

"Hey, listen, I had a great time with you tonight, but I have to go." he said almost sadly.

"aww, but why? We were just starting to have fun!" she said getting closer to him, but tripped on a bundle of streamers and fell in his arms. She started laughing hysterically and Clark couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Are you ok to drive home?" he asked concerned. She wasn't too drunk, but she did seem a bit unsteady.

"Yea, I'll be fine don't worry" she said with a giggle. "I just feel a little dizzy, but don't worry, it wont last long."

He smiled, "Ok well, it was nice meeting you, but… before I go, do you want to know who I am?"

She had to think about it and so did he. If he knew who she was, he would eventually want to see her, but… Lois. _What are you thinking Clark? you can't know her name, It was a one time thing, why ruin it? Besides, you can't go through another bad relationship, not unless she was the right one, but how do I know that she isn't? _An image of Lois popped up in his head and he smiled.

"Actually, I don't think it would be a good idea, It would kinda ruin the mystery you know?" he said.

She smiled, "yea, I know what you mean, but it really was nice meeting you." she sounded a bit disappointed.

"It was nice meeting you too," he took the Cornflower from his pocket and handed it to her. "Something to remember me by"

She smiled "thank you" she took the flower from him and took out her own plastic flower, and put it in his pocket. "to remember this flower by" she winked at him.

He laughed, kissed her on the cheek, and left. As he walked out of the party he could hear the loud music and people talking, _I'm glad I came_, he thought with a smile as he sighed a deep sigh and super sped home.

* * *

The next day at the Daily Planet, Clark was walking into the bullpen with the plastic flower from last night in his hand. He saw Lois typing away on her computer, and he smiled. As he walked up to his desk, he hid the plastic flower in his back pocket so that Lois wouldn't see it and make fun of him. When he reached his desk he laid Lois' coffee on her desk and was about to go sit down, when something caught his eye. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a symphony as he realized what was lying on Lois' desk.

"Lo-ois," he tried to say, "where did-d you get that f-from?" he swallowed hard as he waited for her answer.

Lois looked at him like he was some kind of drug addict and picked up the blue Cornflower that was laying on her desk. "This? Someone gave it to me at the party yesterday" she smiled as she remembered her mystery man. She looked up to see Clark's face turn a crimson red at her answer. "why?" she asked curiously.

"oh… n-no reason" he said as he quickly took out the plastic flower from his pocket and hid it in the top drawer of his desk. "um.. I'm gonna go get you some coffee"

Lois looked at him suspiciously, "You just got me some coffee."

"oh yea, w-well, I'm g-gonna get-t you more, those are p-probably cold by now," he said as he practically ran out of the bullpen.

Lois looked over at his desk curiously. She got up and walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Her eyes expanded as she saw her plastic Cornflower in his drawer. Her heart stopped. She looked back at the bullpen entrance as a smile started to slowly form without her noticing. By the time her heart was up and running again, there was a huge grin on her face.

She giggled and shook her head in amazement as she saw Clark walk three steps in the bullpen, see her with the plastic flower in her hand, turn cherry red, then run away like an embarrassed teen. _Oh he's a mystery alright…_

**I hope you guys liked it. So what mistakes did I make? (and dont say the whole 'party noise, and clark's super hearing thing, cuz i tryed my best to make it work!) Ok guys I have some important news, the thing is I enjoy making one shots A LOT better than writing chapters sooooo I was thinking after I finish **_**Your Arms are my Castle, **_**it will most likely be my last chapter story. Tell me what you guys think cuz I'm kinda stuck on what I should do. Thx for reading!! Please comment!!!! Love you all! ~Peace~**


End file.
